Free Syrian Republic of Homs and Hama (Middle Eastern Crisis)
Stats Also see-Middle Eastern Crisis. The Free Syrian Republic is a moderately minded semi-democratic parliamentary state in the Middle East. It was born out of the ruins of Syria after the 2009-2014 Syrian Civil War. History The Homs Camp is a Palestinian refugee camp located within the city of Homs. Most of its residents are originally from the Acre and Haifa areas in what had been northern Palestine (present-day Israel.) During the Armenian Genocide in the early 20th-century, about 20,000 Armenians immigrated to Homs and the surrounding villages. 1974-1997 The Homs Camp is a Palestinian refugee camp located within the city of Homs saw it's population swell to nearly 16,000 after the Zionist takeover of Lebanon. 1998-2008 The town of Arak and The city of Tadmur were conquered after 2 months of bitter fighting by radicalised Zionist troops and there Hamas/Ba'ath party opponents in 2007. The F.S.A. would lead a major raid on the town in the August of 2009. Present Day 'The rise and successes of the F.S.A.' The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters, who want a democratic and free Syria outside of Greater Zionist, Alowiate and Turkish rule. The F.S.A. set up the nation of the Republic of Homs Governorate in 2009. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town of Tadmur in the August of 2009. Since mid 2012, Mount Simeon (Jabal Semaan/Mount Laylun), Assyrian church in Al-Hasakah and 'Ifrin River are still held by an uneasy joint Hatay/F.S.A./Syrian Baathist alliance force that constantly fights I.S.I.S. 'Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham' The F.S.A. have been fighting I.S.I.S and Ansar al-Islam since the may of 2010. The Republic of Iran, the F.S.A., Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, Democratic Republic of Kurdistan, Republic of Sunni Iraq, Republic of Shiite Iraq all have signed an alliance as of May 1st 2014 on uniting against the Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham after Central Iraq narrowly won the week long battle of Nippur 3 days earlier. Ansar al-Islam (AAI; Arabic: أنصار الإسلام‎ 'Anṣār al-Īslām, "Helpers of Islam") is an insurgent group active in Iraq and Syria. 'Muslim riots in 2014' Majority muslim cities in Greater Zion like Beirut, Rafah, El-Arīsh, the remnant part of Tartus, the remnant part of Latakia, Aleppo, Damascus, Sidon, Tyre, Baalbek, Gaza City, Acre and Nazareth are breaking out in riots, in fact it gets so serious they need help from allies and they even need tanks. Raffa's municipal leader Mayor Sa'ad Zoarub was a leading figure in the protest movement. The F.S.A. organised sympathy rallies in Homs and Tadmur. Military Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of civil motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Waterworks and food sources Economy Despite still limited natural resources, intensive development of the agricultural and carpentry over the past decades has made Homs largely self-sufficient in food, wool and furnishings. 'Agriculture' Fishing around Lake Qattinah, textiles, food, goat wool, dates, figs and grapes are thema in local industries. Due to rain, hail and sleet; the hilly south east has plentiful sources of water for agriculture. Mediterranean fruits and crops are dominant, such as: peach, olives, apples, citrus, dates, grapes, vegetables, strawberry and peppers. 'Coal and iron mining' In 1986 Jewish and Kurdish surveyors also discovered large iron ore deposits in the vicinity of Tadmur. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters. 'Oil and Gas' Tadmur in the former Syria at center for Syria's phosphate mining and natural gas industries. Production started in 1971. 'Industry' Limited carpentry facilities. Energy Demographics Homs' population reflects Syria's general religious diversity, and is made up primarily of Sunni Muslims, with minorities of Alawite Muslims, Greek Orthodox Christians and Syriac Orthodox Christians. Government The democratic army council Tactical local coalition with some isolated Baathists in the face of I.S.I.S. President: Commander Abdul Jabbar al-Oqaidi (F.S.A.) Prime minister: Ghassan Mustafa Abdul-Aal and Nadia Kseibi (Ba'athist). Abdul Jabbar al-Oqaidi (also spelled al-Aqidi) is a commander of the Free Syrian Army. He was a former Colonel in the Syrian Arab Army who defected in early 2009. He is the commander of, and a spokesman for the Free Syrian Army in Aleppo and Homs. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palmyra Krak des Chevaliers, Media News papers There are 4 once weekly newspapers, 2 in Arabic, 1 in Armenian and 1 in Greek. Radio The Voice of Free Syria is run by the F.S.A. in Homs and Hama. It's intermittent services are heard in the remains of Damascus as well. Zion banned and electronically jamms the Arabic service in their territory. Healthcare The arts The death penalty Category:Syria Category:Middle Eastern Crisis TL